mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Doctor Horse
Not to be confused with Dr. Horse (also known as Doc Top). (S2E16, S4E12, S7E20, merchandise, IDW comics, Tails of Equestria, and mobile game) (S4E24) |coat = Light amber |aura = Grayish cyan |cutie mark = |voice = Peter New (English) Károly Kassai (Hungarian) Eiji Takeuchi (Japanese) Stefan Pawłowski (Polish) Sorin Ionescu (Romanian) Nikita Prozorovsky (Russian) Luis Alfonso Mendoza (Latin American Spanish) |headercolor = #F8CC6A |headerfontcolor = #7D5742}} Doctor Horse, also called Dr. Greymare, Dr Horse, or Doctor Horses, is a male pony who appears in Read It and Weep, Pinkie Pride, Equestria Games, A Health of Information, , and . He is a unicorn in My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, Friends Forever Issue 27, cover A, Gameloft's mobile game, and some merchandise, while he is an Earth pony in Friendship is Magic Issue 81, Tails of Equestria, and most merchandise. He has a cream caramel coat, caramel brown or yellow mane and tail, dark cyan eyes, and a cutie mark of an electrocardiograph monitor. He works at Ponyville Hospital as an M.D. He is unnamed in the show and most comics, his unicorn version only being addressed as "Doctor" by Twilight Sparkle and as "Doc" by Rainbow Dash and Applejack, but his unicorn version is named "Doctor Horse" in software and part of some merchandise and "Doctor Horses" in another part of some merchandise, and his Earth pony version is named "Dr. Greymare" in one comic and "Dr Horse" in other merchandise.They are indicated as versions of the same character by the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case, which features the Earth pony version despite season two itself featuring the unicorn version. Development and design Doctor Horse is identical to S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2 in all but usually mane and tail color and cutie mark, shares his mane and tail style and usually colors and coat and eye colors with Caramel and "Toffee", shares his design and rarely mane and tail colors with "Gary Coronet", shares his design with S04E22 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, "Black Marble", and sometimes "Star Bright" and Top Marks, shares his mane and tail style and coat and eye colors with Warm Front, shares his mane and tail style, eye color, and rarely mane color with S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #6, shares his mane and tail style and rarely color with "Dewdrop", "Sunlight", "Cloud Break", and S04E26 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his mane and tail style and eye color with BeauDe Mane, Upper East Stride, "Strawberry Cream", S04E24 Unnamed Earth Stallion #4, and sometimes Cherry Fizzy and "Serenity", shares his mane and tail style with Royal Riff, Golden Delicious, Wensley, "High Note", "Black Stone", Starburst, "Neon Brush", S01E02 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, "Cormano", "Gingerbread", S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #2, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, S04E22 Unnamed Earth Stallion #9, "Silverwing", and sometimes Diamond Cutter and S04E20 Unnamed Earth Stallion #1, shares his mane style and eye color with Ace Point, shares his tail style with "Medallion Gold", Business Savvy, and stallion Snappy Scoop, shares his eye color and sometimes design with "Sir Pony Moore", sometimes shares his mane style with "Arpeggio", shares his coat and sometimes mane and tail colors with "Creme Brulee", and sometimes shares his coat and/or mane and tail colors with S04E22 Unnamed Earth Mare #19. Doctor Horse's name is a play on Dr. House from House. Depiction in the series Season two .]] In Read It and Weep, brown-maned Doctor Horse, with his cutie mark, makes a speaking appearance as Rainbow Dash's doctor at Ponyville Hospital after she crashes and injures one of her wings. He assures Pinkie Pie that the crash didn't give Rainbow spider powers or healing powers and tells Rainbow and her friends that she'll need to stay in bed for several days. Doctor Horse later approaches Rainbow Dash and informs her that she's being checked out of the hospital. When she tries to check herself back in, complaining of pain in her uninjured wing, the doctor accuses her of having become lazy during her hospital stay (calling it a "severe case of lazy-itis") and kicks her out again. When Rainbow Dash tries to sneak into the hospital at night, Doctor Horse mistakes her for a slipper thief and chases her across Ponyville alongside "Nurse Sweetheart", Night Watch, and Screwy. Season four In Pinkie Pride, brown-maned Doctor Horse makes a non-speaking appearance operating on Cherry Berry during Pinkie's Lament. In Equestria Games, yellow-maned Doctor Horse and yellow-maned S04E12 Unnamed Unicorn Stallion #2, one with no cutie mark and the other mostly obscured by Parasol, make non-speaking appearances as members of the Equestria Games audience at the Crystal Empire. Season seven In A Health of Information, brown-maned Doctor Horse, with Swamp Fever, makes a non-speaking appearance at the Hayseed Swamp in a flashback. Other depictions IDW comics In , Doctor Horse is mentioned on page 2 and appears on page 3 treating Granny Smith's broken hip. Doctor Horse appears on cover A. Dr. Greymare appears on page 5. ''Tails of Equestria Doctor Horse, as a brown-maned Earth pony with his cutie mark, appears on ''Tails of Equestria page 25. My Little Pony (mobile game) Doctor Horse is a playable character in Gameloft's mobile game. The game's description of him states, "As a general practitioner, Doctor Horse is as no-nonsense as they come: He's not afraid to tell you the truth, even if it hurts." Merchandise Doctor Horse, as a brown-maned Earth pony with his cutie mark, appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case, listed as simply "DOCTOR" on page 30 of Little, Brown's guidebook The Elements of Harmony, and listed as "Dr Horse" on page 71 of the Ultimate Guide published by Orchard Books in the United Kingdom. In the Canterlot Nights expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, Doctor Horse is named on his card, #85 F, which features him as a brown-maned unicorn with his cutie mark and gives him the description "Many lives have been changed by Doctor Horses' advanced research into the study of Lazy-itis." Quotes least a month.|Unicorn, }} }} :"Rumble has a ''sprained right wing." :"''It'll heal up just fine—in a week or two." :— Earth pony Dr. Greymare, Gallery See also * * Notes References de:Doctor Horse es:Doctor Stable pl:Dr Stable ru:Доктор Хорс Category:Doctors Category:Earth ponies Category:Eyewear wearers Category:Fan-named characters Category:Supporting characters